<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 a.m. mess by sincerelyjeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510380">3 a.m. mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno'>sincerelyjeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Donghyuck needs sleep, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Lee Jeno Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Bad at Feelings, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, they "HATE" each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>donghyuck wasn't expecting the bane of his existence to show up dripping wet on his doorstep at 3 in the morning, but now that he's here donghyuck can't exactly turn him away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 a.m. mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this isn't beta'd... i'm so sorry...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The universe has something against Donghyuck, he’s convinced. How else could he explain Mark </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lee showing up on his doorstep dripping wet at 3:30 in the morning? Obviously it’s because the universe hates him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to let me in?” Mark said while sounding absolutely exhausted, and while Donghyuck absolutely despised Mark Lee he wasn’t a complete asshole. That and Johnny would kick his ass for turning away someone that needed help and that was just something that Donghyuck couldn’t deal with right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Against my better judgment.” Donghyuck grumbles while moving away from the every way so that Mark could enter his tiny apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My hero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will kick your sorry ass back into the rain so help me, Lee.” Donghyuck is quick to snap, effectively shutting Mark up from continuing to jeer at Donghyuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have a towel? Or would you rather I just flood your apartment with the water that’s dripping from my hair?” Mark said while shaking his head, causing Donghyuck to be hit with water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh he has never wanted to punch someone so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So needy. Why the fuck are you here anyways?” Donghyuck said while walking towards the bathroom, not bothering to look back because he knew the older boy would be following him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was in the area when it started to rain and I knew you lived close so I decided to risk my life if it meant I would be warm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark was confident when he talked. He knew that Donghyuck was too nice to turn him away and that’s why he came here. He knew that no matter how much Donghyuck hates him that he would still help him because that’s just who Donghyuck is. It’s honestly quite annoying. Sometimes Donghyuck wishes that he could just be an asshole, but no matter how hard he tries all he can do is insult. His actions will always be kind, even if he hates the person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to shower? Or just dry off?” It was 3 in the morning and Donghyuck couldn’t find the energy to fight right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to share your clothes with me or are you going to make me get back into wet clothes?” Mark’s instant attack caught Donghyuck off guard. He knew that they hated each other but usually if one was civil the other would be as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I was gonna go get you some clothes but not anymore. Damn, you would think the asshole that woke me up and welcomed them into my home would be more grateful?” Donghyuck said while throwing a towel at Mark’s chest and stomping out of the bathroom, just to throw himself back on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hates how entitled Mark always seems to be, especially around him. All Donghyuck wanted when they first met was a friendship but no matter how hard he pushed for a friendship, Mark always pulled away or took Donghyuck’s kindness for granted. Like right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s just cold at first.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Johnny said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s really sweet once you get to know him.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeno had told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s like this with everyone.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kun had said with a sad smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has known Mark for almost 4 years at this point and yet Mark Lee was still as cold and as aggressive as the first day that they had met and it honestly hurt Donghyuck more than he cared to admit. All Donghyuck had wanted was a friend but he had gained an annoying acquaintance instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Donghyuck?” a voice that sounded almost shy came from the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Donghyuck couldn’t help but snap. He was grumpy and tired, and he had his least favorite person in the world in his home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have some clothes please? It’s really cold.” With those words Donghyuck looked up confused just to see Mark standing in the doorway completely wrapped up in a towel and shaking like a leaf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh Mark! You’re going to get sick! How long were you in the rain?” Donghyuck fretted while running towards his room to get clothes that Mark could wear. He heard the shuffling from behind him and he knew that Mark was trying to keep up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Longer than I want to admit,” was what he sheepishly replied while looking down at the floor embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear Lord, you’re an idiot. Get changed, I’ll go make you some tea or soup or something.” Donghyuck was making his way towards the door to head towards his pathetic excuse of a kitchen when a hand grabbed his and held on for dear life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been rude to you. You were very kind to let me crash here for a while. Thank you.” Donghyuck didn’t want to turn back because he really didn’t want Mark to see the absolute shock that painted his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>apologized. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for apologizing. Now seriously, get dressed before you get sick.” Donghyuck whispered while pulling his hand away so that he could quickly walk towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the events of the past 30 minutes had been weird and yet what had just happened was definitely the strangest thing. Mark was probably exhausted if he was going to apologize for their usual banter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Donghyuck put the kettle on to heat up water for tea. As he waited for the water to be done and for Mark to come out he pulled out his phone to text the one other person that he knows would be awake at this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dude. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>you’ll literally never guess who just showed up at my door…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>jenooooo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>who??? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>why are you up??? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ARE YOU OKAY??!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>DO I NEED TO COME SAVE YOU?!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lol.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>no, but thank you for worrying about my safety like that.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>jenooooo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>of course &lt;3</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>but who??</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mark fucking lee</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>jenooooo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>jesus</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>so i do need to come over</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>to make sure you two don’t Kill each other</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we aren’t that bad!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>jenooooo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>hate to break it to you buddy</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>butttt</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fuck offfff</b>
</p><p>
  <b>but like</b>
</p><p>
  <b>isn’t that Weird??</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>jenooooo </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>yeah</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>it is?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>isn’t it raining??</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>he showed up soaking wet on my doorstep</b>
</p><p>
  <b>like some stray</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>jenooooo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>hxksjkxjs</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>not funny</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>but seriously</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>are you okay? do you need me?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i’m good jen!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>i just wanted to tell someone else my weird night</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>jenooooo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>okayyyy</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>call me if that changes!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i will!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>love you!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>jenooooo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>love you too!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck put down his phone with a smile. Knowing that Jeno knew what was going on helped calm his nerves a little. He needed someone in his corner, especially if Mark continues to act like he just did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clearing of a throat had Donghyuck whipping around only to freeze at the sight of something that he thought he would never see. Mark Lee was standing there, in the middle of the entryway wearing Donghyuck’s hoodie and sweats. He was shyly pulling the sleeves down and was only glancing up slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All dry?” Donghyuck said once he finally found his voice again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I only have my hair left but that can just air dry.” Mark whispered, still hesitating to enter the kitchen fully. Something that smushed Donghyuck greatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mark Lee that is standing before him right now is a very stark contrast from the Mark Lee that had entered his apartment close to 45 minutes ago and Donghyuck had absolutely no clue where he had come from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should dry your hair. You don’t want to get sick.” Donghyuck said while turning back to water so that he could finish making the tea for him and Mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay.” Mark was still awkwardly hovering which had Donghyuck let out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t bite you know? You can come here.” Donghyuck said with a head shake. He heard movement and he knew that Mark was probably looking for somewhere else to stand that would be out of Donghyuck’s way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere he felt someone hug him from behind. He was so startled that if he had been holding a cup or a kettle he would have dropped it and would have made a mess. He could feel Mark nuzzle into his neck and despite how confused Donghyuck was his sleepy brain was very content with the extra warmth that Mark was providing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Donghyuck managed to get out after what felt like hours of just standing there and floundering his arms around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said to come here. And you looked warm.” He could hear the tiredness in Mark’s voice and he just knew that this wasn’t something that fully awake Mark would have done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re exhausted. Come on, I’ll get you a blanket for the couch.” Donghyuck whispered while patting Mark’s hand only to be met with a whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that I was a jerk, but can we please cuddle? You’re really warm.” As Mark spoke his lips that were resting right near Donghyuck’s neck would brush it every so often and Donghyuck was ready to melt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck didn’t say anything and he just slowly moved back fully into the embrace just so that he could be held up more by Mark. Kun had always said that Mark gave the best hugs but Donghyuck had never had the opportunity to experience one and Kun was right. Mark’s hugs were absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>phenomenal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. You have to be the big spoon though.” Donghyuck was quick to say, not wanting Mark to think that he was turning soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was already planning on that, you big baby.” Donghyuck’s plan had absolutely failed and Mark definitely knew that he was turning soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck let his hand fall to Mark’s where they were resting across his stomach and tried to pull them apart just to be met with whines once again, “What now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna let go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you expect us to get to the bed?” Donghyuck sighed while leaning his head back so that it rested on Mark’s shoulder that was immediately behind him. He felt Mark smile into his neck and he had to suppress a shiver at the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck groaned as he felt Mark nod into his neck. Sighing he stood up fully and started walking towards his bed with Mark stuck to his back, not helping the process at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re like a koala.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My one goal in life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted at what Mark said before his brain began to wander once again. Why was he getting along with Mark? Why was Mark here? Why hadn’t he punched Mark yet for touching him? Why was he letting Mark </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep in his bed?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> What the fuck was going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair had finally made it to the bed after painstakingly shuffling the whole way there. Donghyuck tried to pull away, just to be meant with whines once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me fix the bed so we can lay down!” Donghyuck groaned while trying to get Mark off of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boo. Just do it like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well not with that attitude.” Mark grumbled while finally letting go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck smiled sarcastically at him before pulling the covers back falling into the bed. He moved further to the edge on the other side of the bed and he felt Mark crawl in when not even a second later Mark was pressed right back up against his back. No matter how much he tried to hold it in he couldn’t help the happy smile that threatened to slip through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What that meant, Donghyuck had no idea, but he didn’t have to figure it out right now. Right now he was just going to enjoy the fact that he was getting free cuddles from someone and he didn’t have to initiate them in any way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confusion that would come in the morning would be a problem for not only future Donghyuck but future Mark as well and Donghyuck was happy to leave them to deal with it. Closing his eyes he shuffled back as much as he could and smiled as he felt Mark’s arms wrap tighter around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe opening the door at 3 a.m. was sometimes a good choice. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt: sincerelyjeno</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>